The purpose of the proposed predoctoral and postdoctoral program is to prepare nurse researchers with a subspecialty in the development and testing of theory-based nursing interventions to prevent and/or manage chronic illness. Nursing intervention is composed of a three phase process: 1) assessment to identify the factors amenable to change and the populations at greatest risk; 2) interventions based on theory and empirical evidence that specify the nature of treatable conditions, actions needed to attain the expected effects, the steps of the change process, and anticipated outcomes; and 3) the measurement of desired outcomes and other factors affecting the outcome. Interdisciplinary collaboration is an important theme in both the predoctoral and post- doctoral programs. The predoctoral program prepares a beginning researcher with the knowledge and skills necessary to develop and test nursing interventions in areas in which the assessment of the problem has been widely studied. This program builds on the current nursing doctoral program by providing substantive content in the nursing management and prevention of chronic illness, advanced coursework on theories of chronic illness and intervention methodology, research experience with ongoing studies, and a 15 credit area of concentration outside nursing. A total of 20 predoctoral trainees will be supported over the 5-year project with each trainee supported for 2 years. The postdoctoral program prepares an investigator with the skills to conduct intervention studies in areas that are more complex due to the necessity of an interdisciplinary perspective or the need for sophisticated analytic techniques or novel concept utilizations. Postdoctoral fellows will work with experienced faculty researchers on ongoing intervention and assessment studies of chronic illness, participate in an interdisciplinary post-doctoral training programs in specified centers within the university, and develop a proposal for external funding. Five postdoctoral fellows will be supported over the last 4 years of the project with each trainee participating for 2 years.